The Master of Death: A Walk Through New York
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: The Battle of New York has ended and the Avengers are ready to apprehend Loki, when a mysterious presence gives them a warning, and a very big gift. MoD!Harry Immortal!Harry Godlike!Harry


**Hello People!**

 **Here is another one-shot in my master of death series, for those of you who want a little back story it can be found in the first installment The Master of Death: Battle at Helm's Deep.**

 **I highly recommend reading it, unless you don't like lord of the rings, in which case just read and enjoy.**

 **Also, don't own anything!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Tony Stark glared with barely disguised disgust at the downed form of Loki, his snarky comment about taking ' _That drink now.'_ Any other time and he would have obliged, that was before his army came through the portal above his tower. That was before the army then proceeded to kill thousands of innocents that just so happened to live in the city that never sleeps. That was before he saw the dead bodies of children, elderly and everything in between at the damn hospital!

No, Loki would never see that drink, or a look other than disgust from the hero Iron Man, from this day forth.

Clint Barton stared at the almost broken form of Loki with something akin to sympathy for what no one but himself knew, was when taken over by the spear which Loki used, the knowledge that he himself was being controlled came through with it. And whilst the thought of thousands of innocents lying dead around New York City kept him from showing that sympathy, it was there nonetheless.

Yes, Clint still held out hope for Loki, even with all this madness.

Hulk wanted to smash some more. That's all.

Natasha Romanov glared with thinly veiled hate at _The_ _Trickster God,_ unwilling to believe that all this death stemmed from someone with family issues, when in all fairness, he lived a fairly decent life. Yes, his _adopted father_ barely had anything positive to say to him, yes he was looked at with suspicion and scorn due to using magic and smarts of brawn, but he wasn't abused. He wasn't restricted in anyway (' _As far as Thor thinks so, anyway.')_ He has a mother who loves him and he grew up as royalty.

No, Natasha was not impressed with the Trickster God, or his pitiful reasons for attacking Earth.

Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers though had analytical brains in their Warrior bodies. Thor could admit that at the best of times Loki could be very malicious but not to this extent, and now that he saw him clearly since they had last fought, he could see the colour of his eyes were different. Which meant that he held out hope, for the brother that he grew up with was still in there somewhere. Captain America on the other hand also noticed the difference in Loki's eyes, meaning there was someone else behind the scenes. Someone with the power to control a God. Not good.

Yes, Thor held out hope for Loki, whilst Steve held out hope the man behind the scenes stayed there.

All together there was mixed reactions at seeing the form of Loki on the floor of Stark Tower's Penthouse. But there was a slowly rising tension from the Hulk's growling and twitching.

He really needed to smash some more.

Before anything could be said and done however. A voice spoke over the whole of New York City.

Everywhere around the world, TV's, phones and computers were turning on and showing the exact same scene.

The bridge, where previously Captain America and the others were fighting, in all its destroyed chaotic beauty, covered in the remains of destroyed vehicles, Chitauri and Human alike. But also covered in the bodies of the victims from both sides.

" **So much pain."** The voice was powerful and softly spoken, with a British accent that whilst faded, was still very much recognisable.

" **So much destruction."** Slowly a figure could be seen fading into sight. Starting with some polished jet black shoes, leading up into a very neat suit, black trousers, white shirt with a black tie. On top of that the figure wore a long black jacket that finished just above their knees. To top off the attire, there was a jet black wooden cane in the (what was undoubtedly) man's right hand.

The man now that he was fully formed, was slightly paler than your average caucasian, he had quite the aristocratic face, high cheekbones, with green eyes and black hair. The body wasn't overly muscled like Thor but instead seemed to have a swimmer's build, he stood at roughly 5"10 and if not for his dress, wasn't all that intimidating.

" **So much Death!"** At the last word the bridge rumbled suddenly, and the nearby building shuddered as if a minor earthquake had hit them, but thankfully no further damage was done.

"Jarvis! Why did you put this on?" Tony did not really want to see anymore innocent bodies lying lifelessly in any manner or position.

"I did not, Sir. The screens came on due to outside influence." the British AI stated, causing those in the room to frown. Moreso for the two SHIELD Agents as they had just been given the message from Fury that they, as well as the whole planet were seeing the same thing.

No one seemed to have noticed how Loki, once the man had appeared seemed to go white with fear.

" **So many lives, lost before their time."** As he said this, the man bent down and closed the eyes of a little girl that was being held in the arms of her mother, who couldn't have been older than six. The mother had a hole running through her where she had been shot by the Chitauri. When the man stood up the girl looked as if she were sleeping, if not for the numerous cuts and bruises that caused the tears to erupt worldwide at the sight.

" **So many injured in life changing ways. Some of them not being given a second thought."** At that statement the Avengers had finally worked their way towards the strange man, with some of them bristling at the implied insult. Iron Man in particular was angry at that accusation, for he felt more those today than some of the others.

"Who have we ignored oh dark one?" Tony practically snarled at the man. Anger and sadness warring on his face. But the reply he received was not from the man the question was aimed at.

All around them snarls were given to the billionaire, and from the streets, alleys and buildings surrounding them, came the other residents to New York City.

Dogs whimpered as they dragged their fallen pack members towards the man, whilst others hobbled on three legs.

Cats, blinded by the debris from the battle, stumbled their way to the comforting presence.

Birds carrying in their talons the broken form of their fellow avians.

All around them came different animals, all them injured in some way, and all of them heading towards the strange man.

Tony's faced dropped at the sight, for whilst no animal lover himself, that did not mean that he wished harm upon them. And it was true, in their time battling they had forgot all about the 'little people' that were right underneath their feet.

Others from the Avengers looked at the sight in shock, not realising what they had done. Hulk in particular lost nearly all the rage that welled inside him, and thus reversed back to Bruce Banner, thankfully with his trousers still covering his modesty.

" **But this is your first mistake Avengers, for so many souls should not be coming through my door before their time. So I give you, your first STRIKE!"** The last word was shouted with such force that it almost knocked the Avengers over, but it did succeed in forcing them to shut their eyes. So when they opened them it was to an astonishing sight.

The man is gone, his presence very diminished but still around, and all the animals that had gathered were healed, the dead had come back and conversing in happiness. Dogs barking, tails going a mile a minute. Cats purring as they rubbed against each other. Birds singing as they flew all over the place. It was a beautiful sight to behold. But that wasn't it.

Hearing noise behind them, they all turned to find that every single body was healed or in the process of healing and then waking up. All of them not realising that they were dead, only thinking they were unconscious. Whilst from the subways ran all the survivors. People reuniting with parents, husbands with wives, friends with friends and even strangers to strangers. Even on the Helicarrier, Agent Coulson woke with a start. Startling the nearby medics and agents.

Many around the world rejoiced at the fact that the Battle of New York ended with no casualties.

" **Do not make the Master of Death interfere again, or it will be unpleasant!"**

With that said there nothing to hear but the sounds of people rejoicing around the world. All the while in the middle of New York, the Avengers stood in disbelief.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me how you feel in a review, I love reading them.**

 **I'm not as happy with this one as the first one. So i'll probably come to it later and add upon it, not as a second chapter just edit it.**

 **Did any of you guess what I meant when i brought in the animals? Because there is over 8 million people living in New York, so the amount of pets or just animals in general must be staggering. Not to mention I'm an animal lover sooo…**

 **Anyway, Read, Review.**

 **And, as always:**

 **Peace!**


End file.
